


Mostly Harmless

by HYPERFocused



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Harmless

Lex Luthor was a cool frood, who always knew where his Ty Nant was. Nobody was surprised when he stole the starship Heart of Gold, right out from under his father’s control. They were a little shocked when he added that extra head, and grew another arm.

The heads were both bald. Lex hoped, since the new one post dated the meteor shower, that the second head would grow some hair.

Still, it worked out for the best. That kid they picked up on Earth, just before it exploded? Wasn’t human. At least, Lex didn’t _think_ humans had two dicks.


End file.
